


Origins

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: A to Z [15]
Category: Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Implied Clannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: While looking for the Dulce, Flynn and Lucy cross paths with a very interesting pair.





	Origins

**Author's Note:**

> O is for origins

“Ops! Sorry” Lucy said pausing, the young woman - just as startled - smiled politely. Her appearance made the historian pause and it’s not just for her beautiful maroon eyes, but also her clothes.

The historian hid her surprise and turned to her companion, pulled at Flynn’s sleeve and made him turn to her with a “Hm?”

“How good is your Italian?” she questioned.

“Rusty, why?” he answered, eyes already searching for whatever person of interest might have caught her eyes.

“See the pregnant lady?” Preston indicated.

“Yeah, what about her?” 

“Look at how she’s dressed. The great depression was over just a few years ago, whoever she is her family has money, she might not where we can find the  _ Dulce _ before Rittenhouse does”

The man exchanged glances with her for a moment, then turned and walked to the lady, muttered something polite and made her turn.

Lucy watched as Flynn talked to the pregnant young woman, gesturing a bit, indicating her more than once. Saw the woman smile and blush a little, then, with great elegance give what might have been directions, a few shakes of her head and a denial.

That was a when a man approached, a bit older than the woman. Her husband, it seemed. He greeted Flynn and there was an accent in his voice. That surprised both Lucy and Garcia, the man sounded eastern European.

The Croatian man shot his companion a brief glance before facing the couple once more, he thanked them and finally returned to her, taking her arm on his own with ease and leading her away.

“What was it?” the historian asked, following his lead.

“Our lady does not know the  _ Dulce  _ but she knew who might have drawn his wife’s clothes”

Preston frowned “What did you tell her?”

“I told her my wife was enchanted with her taste and that I would like to make you a surprise, asked if she could name the person who had made her such pieces that seemed perfect for the  _ Dulce _ ’s wife. She said she didn’t know the  _ Dulce _ but knew who drew his wife’s clothes”

“Wow” Lucy was surprised, “And her husband? He seemed familiar”

“I’m not sure we know him, I don’t from where I know him either. He’s not italian, though”

“Yeah, I noticed his accent”

“He’s Lithuanian”

“How do you know?”

“They haven’t been living in Italy, just got married, it’s their first child, they rushed the wedding so she could leave Italy. Lucy, that woman is from an important family, she was wearing jews from the Visconti family”

“Do you know her name?”

“Simonetta and the men was Henrikas”

The historian froze in place.

“What?” he asked, searching her face.

“Lecter” she muttered, “Henrikas Lecter”

Flynn frowned, “You lost me, who is Henrikas Lecter?”

“Father of Hannibal Lecter”

“Wait, are you saying we just passed…?”

“Hannibal Lecter’s mother, yes”

“THE Hannibal Lecter?”

“Yes”

Garcia blinked and looked around before he faced her again. “How does Lecter’s story ends?”

“He disappears, it’s believed he kidnapped Clarice Starling after she invaded the farm where he was. For all we know, Lecter could still be alive somewhere in Europe”

“We just crossed paths with the mother of a cannibal serial killer”

“Yes…” she could hardly believe it herself, “And there’s nothing we can do”

Flynn chuckled, “All this while we are trying to keep Rittenhouse from reaching Benito Mussolini. Wow, I’m glad you have a journal, Lucy, because this will be an hell of a story to tell your grandchildren”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to have them traumatized for life trying to explain time travel and all, but… Well, it’ll at least be an interesting conversation” she said, getting his arm again.

“We should use the code names, though”

“What?”

“I’ll be Lecter, you’ll be Starling”

“Can’t say it doesn’t suit us after your ‘I’ll only talk to Lucy’ thing”

He smirked, “Do you think we can stop him?”

“Only if we could travel into our own timelines”

“A shame, would be an hell of a visit to pay”

Lucy shook her head and kept walking.


End file.
